YO TAMBIEN TE AMO loveless
by nekoayozen19
Summary: Despues de mucho tiempo ritsuka ah pensado las cosas y ah decidido entregarle sus orejas a soubi...


NOMBRE: YO TAMBIEN TE AMO

ANIME O SERIE: LOVELESS

AUTOR: NEKOGRIS20

**Aclaraciones:**

**YO TAMBIEN TE AMO...よ たんびえん て あも...**

**Aclaraciones:**

**entre asteriscos pensamientos**

**()entre paréntesis acciones del personaje..o descripciones del personaje**

**/ cambio de escenario**

**# # conversaciones por mensaje de texto del celular**

Acabo de cumplir mis 16 años...desde entonces eh estado con soubi...como pareja pero jamas le eh dicho un te amo o un te quiero...porque? no lo se...tal vez porque no lo creia necesario...pero siempre eh anhelado ahora creo que ya llego el momento de decir lo que siento por el…de decir…lo que siempre eh sentido por el…de decir…lo que siempre eh deseado…pero por distintas razones…yo..no me atrevia de decirle..

(por la mañana le envíe un mensaje a el celular de soubi…tenia que verlo…)

-# necesito verte el día de hoy atte: ritsuka#

-#esta bien…iré a tu casa…esta tarde...te amo soubi#

-ok te estare esperando adiós

estaba decidido hoy yo y soubi….°/°, me dolerá…digo… se que el será delicado conmigo…pero…me dolerá cuando mis orejitas…se caigan….

(la tarde paso mas rápido de lo que pensé, me fui rápido a casa…la verdad la verdad ya quería verlo..ni siquiera me despedí de yuiko, tengo prisa…mucha prisa…llegue lo mas pronto posible a casa…mi madre ese día estaría fuera…nisiquiera se a donde habrá ido…pero no quería encontrarme con ella hoy…no hoy no…me duche…y vestí en lo que soubi llegaba…asta que entro por mi ventana…lo mire…lo quiero tanto…y no me importa que el no tenga el mismo nombre que yo no necesitó tener el mismo nombre para amarlo como lo amo ahora…no necesito de nada mas excepto a el..)

-soubi…(dije)

-ritsuka (se hacerco ami me tomo de la mano y la beso dulcemente)

-soubi…yo..tengo algo que decirte…y algo que pedirte….

-¿Qué sucede ritsuka? (pregunto muy desconcertado)

-so..u..bi… yo yo…°/° ai shiteru….te quiero…(por fin por fin pude decircelo…a la persona que mas quiero en esta vida…por fin…)

-ri..tsuk.a…(se agacho un poco asta quedar a mi altura…y me dio un beso en mis labios…adoro sus labios son suaves…y besa…besa…muy bien…después del beso me acaricio la majilla…y me miro con una ternura que jamas crei ver…en esos momentos…)

-soubi..ahora tengo algo que pedirte…soubi…yo…deceo…de..ceo.. entregarte mis orejas…onegai soubi…

-ritsuka….estas seguro?...te dije que podiasmos esperar todo lo que tu decearas…

-Si… pero yo a no quiero esperar mas!! Ya no soubi!! Onegai…te lo ordeno!! (le dije muy serio para que me tomara enserio!!)

-esta bien ritsuka…yo are todo lo que tu decees..(me beso de nuevo…esos labios eran tan embriagantes…)

-soubi…aslo..aslo con cariño onegai…

_A veces pienso q te miento,  
Cuando te digo q te quiero,  
Porque que esto ya no es querer_

-tranquilo…no tengas miedo confia en mi (me dijo mientras depositaba dulces besos por mi cuello…era tan perfecto…)

-soubi….°/°

-te quiero ritsuka (me tomo en brazos y me recostó tiernamente en la cama…yo estaba tan nervioso…quería que todo fuera perfecto…pero no puedo negar que tengo miedo…miedo del dolor…)

_A veces creo q he muerto,  
Cuando no estas y yo despierto,  
Porque se q esto ya no es querer_

-ai shiteru ritsuka…(empeso a quitarme la camisa mientras me besaba los hombros…y el cuello…cuendo la quito por completo me puse tan rojo…sentia mis mejillas arder..pero…queria que siguiera…queria mas..)

-soubi…sigue…onegai..

-sshh…todo a asu tiempo pequeño…

(soubi se fue despojando de su bufanda…pues estabamos en pleno invierno..claro…solo afuera…°/°…después de su chaqueta…su camisa…asta que me dejo admirar sus fuertes hombros y pecho..para su edad soubi estaba muy bien…beso todo mi torso…poco a poco asta llegar a mi ombligo…sus cabellos me daban cosquillas en mi cintura…quiero que sigas mas…soubi…mas)

_Es algo más, algo q me llena,  
Algo q no mata, ni envenena,  
Es algo más, algo más q amar_

-ritsuka…levanta las caderas por favor…(me dijo..entendi que era..para sacar los pantalosnes…)

-si..s..(levante un poco las caderas dejando que me despojara de la casi ultima prenda que yo tenia en mi cuerpo..eso me dejo solo con la ropa interior)

-eres hermoso ritsuka….te amo jamas olvides eso…

-soubi yo también te quiero…sigue por favor…

_Es algo más q la distancia,  
Q el dolor y la nostalgia,  
Sabemos q eso no nos va a separar_

(Mientras soubi besaba mi cintura y bajaba poco a poco mi ropa interior…yo acariciaba su cabello para que comprendiera que quería seguir…sentí que mis mejillas llegaron al limite cuando soubi..Quito mi ropa interior dejándome desnudo ante sus ojos….empezó a darle besos a mí miembro…yo esta tan excitado…besaba poco a poco…mientras yo lo observaba…lo amaba en realidad lo amaba…)

-ritsuka…tranquilo…sabes que parare en cuento tu me lo pidas…

-si….lo se…

(soubi se separo de mi un poco…alo que yo solté un quejido de protesta..el me miro y sonrió..ahí vi. como se desnudaba ante mis ojos..sin ningún reparo…como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo…°/°…..soubi realmente era un hombre…echo y derecho…comparación mía…claro… se inclino sobre mi de nuevo sus labios fueron directo a mi sexo…donde comenzó a lamerlo de una manera…tan…tan sexy?...yo estaba extasiado…mis caderas se movían al compas de su boca..Quería sentir todos sus labios en mi piel…)

_Es darte un beso cada noche,  
Q tus manos me enamoren,  
Y q lo nuestro crezca cada día más,  
Porque somos algo más_

-ritsuka…confias en mi?...

-si…confió en ti…

-abre un poco las piernas…

(ya se lo que venia…dios tenia tanto miedo…pero no me echaría para atrás,jamás!! Mi orgullo era mucho mas grande que este miedo…abrí levemente las piernas..soubi comenzó a acariciar mi entrada..paso la lengua por la misma…todo el contorno de mi entrada repasada por la lengua de soubi…sentí un escalofrió que me recorrió…por todo el cuerpo..sentí mi miembro palpitar…tan fuertemente soubi se detuvo y me dijo al oído.: córrete…córrete si lo deseas ritsuka… y así lo ise…mientras me chupaba todo el contorno de mi sexo…me vine en su boca…sentí una gran satisfacción como nunca en mi vida…mis respiración se calmo en cuanto mi semen salio e inundo la boca de soubi…)

_A veces creo q he vivido,  
Más de mil años contigo,  
Porque se q esto ya no es querer_

-(claramente vi. como se comía toda mi semilla….y lamía los restos que rodaron por mi vientre y sexo…entonces lo detuve…yo también quería probarlo..)

-soubi..Déjame probarte (dije con timidez)

-esta bien…si eso es lo que deseas ritsuka….

-(el se recostó ahora debajo de mi mientras yo arriba inclinándome asía su sexo..Jamás había visto un miembro excitado..y cuando lo vi..tan hinchado...un sudor frió corrió por mi cuello solo de pensar que eso entraría en mi…pero no me importo y lentamente baje asta el y lo metí de golpe en mi boca…quería tenerlo todo dentro.. a soubi se le salio un gemido..Eso medio confianza…quería decir que le estaba gustando…)

_A veces pienso q eres mentira,  
Por como entraste en mi vida,  
Porque se q esto ya no es querer_

-(lo recorrí todo…comencé a sacarlo y a meterlo en boca soubi me ayudo moviendo sus caderas…el tenia los ojos cerrados…y estaba sudando…creo que estaba aguantando las ganas de venirse en mi boca..)

-soubi…no hagas eso…deseó probarte onegai…

-(me miro y me sonrió continué…lamiendo ese miembro estaba cada ves mas duro…y grande..asta que de repente sentí un liquido recorriendo mi garganta…soubi se había corrido…trate de tragar toda la semilla…sabia saldo…me gusto…que lamí todo lo que se esparció por el vientre de soubi tal y como le hizo conmigo…)

_Es algo más, algo q me llena,  
Algo q no mata, ni envenena,  
Es algo más, algo más q amar._

-ritsuka…ya es hora…

(Esas palabras isiseron que me cohibiera…)

-tranquilo ritsuka…seré muy cuidadoso…prometo no lastimarte…

-esta bien…soubi…

(Me recosté como antes…yo debajo de el.. mirándolo…separé un poco las piernas…dejándolo ver mi entrada en todo su esplendor…soubi comenzó a lamerla como antes…ahora con un poco de mas ritmo..y mas apasionadamente….mi sexo estaba despertando otra ves…soubi trataba de penetrarme con su lengua lo mas posible…

-mmm soubi,(gemi…)

-(soubi dejo de lamer mi entrada y se dispuso a meter un dedo en mi interior…)

-mmm… duele un poco…

-tranquilo mi pequeño…(metió otro dedo…y comenzó a sobar mi entrada…estaba preparándome para recibir su pene en mi entrada…estaba dilatándome…así siguió después de unos minutos…metio 3 dedos…senti algo de molestia pero después estaba moviendo mis caderas al compas de sus dedos…)

-soubi…mmmm…aah…ya ..estoy listo…

-relajate ritsuka…parare en cuanto te duela…

-(soubi puso la cabesa de su pene en mi entrada…me tense…)

-no te tenses…dejate..llevar ritsuka..(me besaba y poco a poco introdudujo su sexo en mi interior, sentia como las paredes de mi entrada le daban paso a su miembro)

_Es algo más q la distancia,  
Q el dolor y la nostalgia,  
Sabemos q eso no nos va a separar.  
_

-tranquilo mi pequeño…(me besaba y con su mano me acariciaba mi pene para asi yo me olvidara del dolor…)

-aaahh--soubi….ai shiteru…(sentía que mi respiración iba acelerándose mas y mas…y mis gemidos me salian cada ves mas altos…abri mas las piernas para que soubi tuviera mas accesibilidad…creo quee so lo hice por instinto…)

-aahhh ritsuka…eres…eres hermoso…(metio un poco mas su miembro ya faltaba poco para tenerlo por completo dentro de mi)…aahh ritsuka…eres tan estrecho…

-sus palabras me exitaban cada ves mas…y mas

_Es darte un beso cada noche,  
Q tus manos me enamoren,  
Y q lo nuestro crezca cada día más,  
Porque somos algo más.  
_  
-ritsuka te amo…te amo….(me decia mientras me besaba…yo ya tenia todo el sexo de soubi en mi interior…se quedo quieto un rato…para que me acostumbrara..cuando paso la incomodidad…di un leve movimiento con mis caderas…diciendo que ya podía continuar…)

-ritsuka por fin hemos trazado nuestro lazo…aaahhhh

-si…(cada gemido de soubi…me excitaba mas y mas…sentía un escalofrió…con cada embestida que me daba, ambos nos acoplábamos tan bien al cuerpo del otro…dios soubi estaba empujando su sexo mas rápido y mas profundo…la acción de meter y sacar me estaba llevando al éxtasis)

_Y yo se q no es querer,  
Porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder,  
Contigo olvido lo q es temer,  
Acaso no sabes q tú eres para mí,  
La noche, el día y mi vivir,  
La sangre en mis venas lo doy todo por ti,  
Contigo el mundo no tiene final  
Y el tiempo no se nos va acabar.  
_

-ritsuka…me voy a correr deseas que lo haga dentro de ti!! (Me pregunto soubi..)

-si…quiero ser tuyo soubi…(entonces comenzó a empujar mas rápido y mas fuerte que antes)

_Es algo más que la distancia,  
Q el dolor y la nostalgia,  
Sabemos q eso no nos va a separar_

-aaahhh te amo ritsuka

-aaahh yo…también….te amo….

(de un momento a otro…sentí…un liquido caliente recorrer mi entrada soubi…se estaba corriendo en mi interior su semen caliente me inundaba….mi sexo también se corrió llenándonos los vientres de un liquido blanco y caliente….ahora era completamente de soubi…un dolo recorrió mi cabeza…mis orejas se estaban cayendo…en ese momento era tan feliz…)

_Es darte un beso cada noche,  
Q tus manos me enamoren,  
Y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más,  
Porq somos algo más,  
Porq somos algo más._

-ritsuka….estas bien??

-si….soubi…mis orejas ye pertenecen…

-ritsuka…te amo…yo tambien te pertenesco…y te amo….no lo olvides…

-YO….YO…TAMBIEN TE AMO….

FIN……..?

Ustedes deciden

KE TAL?? DEJEN REVIERWS!!

**YO TAMBIEN TE AMO. II..よ たんびえん て あも...**

**Aclaraciones:**

**entre asteriscos pensamientos**

**()entre paréntesis acciones del personaje..o descripciones del personaje**

**/ cambio de escenario**

**# # conversaciones por mensaje de texto del celular**

-(jamás en la vida olvidare estos momentos, me eh entregado a soubi…por completo jamás creí que podría hacerlo, esa noche dormí junto a el…y poco adolorido por la caída de mis orejas había un poco de sangre en ellas, soubi tubo que levantarse y cambiar las sabanas, admire su cuerpo desnudo otra ves mientras caminaba por la habitación….°/° mmi pregunta era….ahora que me dirán…cuando vean que mis orejas y mi cola…ah desaparecido….pero eso no me importa mientras soubi este a mi lado….para siempre)

-ritsuka estas bien?? (pregunto interesado el rubio)

-doijoubu…soubi…cuanto te amo…baka soubi

-ritsuka….(se sentó en la cama alado del joven acariciando sus cabellos y mirándolo con ternura) te ves mas bonito….son orejas… sabes….me gusto mucho….

-soubi!! °/° me averguenzas….(le dije sonrojándome)

-ritsuka…te amo……

-yo también te amo soubi….

/LUNES PREPARATORIA DE RITSUKA/

_-"dios ya viste!! No es el chico de 1 año no puede ser no trae sus orejas!!..."_

_-"sii..mira ese hombre siempre lo viene a dejar….crees que ellos…."_

_-"no lo puedo creer no tiene cola…!!"_

_-"míralo…ya notaste que las perdió??"_

(esas fueron algunas, de las cosas que escuche a si mi persona en cuanto puse un pie en esta escuela…y soubi se fue….la verdad me sentía incomodo pero jamás me avergonzaría de haberme entregado a la persona que amo…… eso es algo que personas idiotas como aquellas jamás entenderían…)

-ritsuka-kun!! (gritaba una chica de cabello rosado)

-yuiko….(sonrei, sabia que ella no me daria la espalda…era mi amiga)

-ritsuka-kun!! Ohayo como estas!! (la chica lo miro detenidamente) ritsuka-kun…..te hiciste un corte nuevo?? O algo…te noto distinto…?

-que baka eres yuiko (pense)

-kkyyaa!! Tu colita no esta!! Ni tus orejitas!! Kkkyyaaa yuiko-sa quiere saber que ocurrio!! Te ves bien !! (exclamaba la chica)

-doijoubu….vamos…te contare…pero es un secrete…estendiste…yuiko?...

-si yuiko-sa entiende…

-etto….esta bien…vamos…

/DEPARTAMENTO DE SOUBI/

-KKKYYYYAAAA!! SOUBI HENTAI!! EXPLICAME QUE HACEN ESTAS SABANAS MANCHADAS DE SANGRE!! Y ESTE PAR DE OREJS AHÍ!! (gritaba un joven rubio con muchos aretes en la oreja derecha, mientras apuntaba Asia la cesta de ropa sucia y la mesa donde se encontraban las orejas)

-Ne….kyo…no soy hentai….y esas orejas son mías….(dije muy despreocupado)

-TUS OREJAS!! KKYYYAAA!! SOU-CHAN!! TU PERDISTE TUS OREJAS ASE TIEMPO!! QUE CREES QUE SOY BAKA!! ADEMAS ESAS OREJAS SON….DE COLOR NEGRO AZULADO!!...(de pronto dejo de hablar y miro las orejas, luego a soubi, luego otra ves las orejas) OHHH NO!! SOU-CHAN DIME QUE NO TE ….

-damare….kyo….(ya me estaba fastidiando)

-que me calle!! Explícame!! Que paso aquí anoche!! (decía muy celoso)

-anoche…?(una sonrisa maliciosa acaparo mi rostro…) anoche….ritsuka y yo unimos un lazo eterno….

-KYYYAA!! EN POCAS PALABRAS TE!! TE….TE….COSTASTE CON ESE MOCOSO!! SOU-CHAN HENTAI!! ES MUCHO MAS JOVEN QUE TU!! (dijo realmente celoso)

-eso no interfiere entre ritsuka y yo….ahora tengo cosas que hacer…adiós kyo…

(Salí del departamento ignorando ciertas palabras antisonantes de kyo a si a mí…kyo es mi amigo desde hace años…pero siempre le eh dejado muy en claro que entre el y yo…jamás habrá nada afuera de la amistad….sin embargo cuando apareció semei… hacia este tipo de escenas y ahora con ritsuka….es mucho peor……me dirigí a la galería de arte donde trabajaba por las mañanas, ya había acabado la universidad)

-soubi-kun…..el director general quiere verte en su oficina…

-ahora voy…(toque y entre, el director era un señor mayor tenia muchas empresas de arte contemporánea, el viajaba constantemente por el mundo promocionando y comprando material artístico)

-soubi-kun…pasa, pasa siéntate….mira…iré directo al grano…necesito un administrador para una presentación de arte que se llevara acabo pasado mañana a medio día…eh pensado en ti para ese puesto…que te parece??

-por mi esta bien señor….solo déme la dirección…si no es molestia…

-eso….es de lo que quería hablar contigo….mira…la expocision se llevara fuera del país…en nueva york…que te parece?? Tendrás todos las gastos pagados…estarás aya por una semana….

-yo…..

-no me digas nada….piénsalo y mañana me respondes….

-(Sali de la oficina…estube pensando mucho en esa oferta…que dieron la hora de ir por ritsuka, tome mi abrigo y Sali en busca de el…lo espere como siempre en la entrada, no pude evitar notar las miradas que yacían asia mi…no les di importancia encendi un cigarro mientras vi como mi pequeño venia con yuiko…realmente se veia maduro sin sus orejas…)

-HOLAAAAA SOUBI-KUN!! (dijo la chica peli rosa)

-hi….yuiko-sa…(me acerque a ritsuka lo tome por la cintura y lo recarge en mi cuerpo…baje un poco y le di un leve beso en los labios…)

-sou..bi….no hagas eso…nos miran….

-etto….yo ya me voy!! Nos vemos mañana ritsuka-kun!! (la chica se despidio y salio corriendo rumbo a su casa)

-ritsuka….tienes hambre?? (le pregunte ami pequeño)

-si….

-vamos entonces…a comer…

/DEPARTAMENTO DE SOUBI/

-ne…estuvo muy rica la comida …soubi…!! (decía satisfecho el joven ritsuka)

-que bueno que te gusto….oye ritsuka…tengo algo que decirte…

-si? no se porque creo que es algo malo

-me ofrecieron un trabajo….

-enserio!! que bien soubi!! ……etto…pero que tiene eso? Que ver conmigo??

-ritsuka….(me acerque a el y lo abrace) el trabajo es fura del país….tendría que irme….

-iiiEE!! No no quiero que soubi se valla….no!! (sin poder evitarlo una lagrima recorrió la mejilla del muchacho)….soubi….

-ritsuka….solo aceptare….si tu lo deseas….

-pero…soubi….eso…no seria justo….no si tu deseas ir….porque ahora tenias que dejarme!!1 porque!!

-ritsuka…solo aceptare…si tu vinieras conmigo….

-(el joven abrio los ojos de par en par…mientras observaba los azules del otro)…soubi….yo…yo…soubi……arias algo por mi….sin importar lo que sea…?

_Nunca imaginé la vida sin tí  
en todo lo que me planteé  
siempre estabas tú  
sólo tú sabes bien quién soy  
de dónde vengo y a dónde voy_

-(lo mire confundido)….si….lo haría ritsuka……

-Soubi….°/° hazme tuyo….de nuevo…pero….hazlo…como si fuera la ultima ves…onegai..

-pero…rit..

-damare!! Soubi!! Dijiste que harías lo que quisiera!! (dijo el joven mientras se acercaba con fuerza y lo besaba hambrientamente)

-rituka….ya sabes usar la lengua….muy bien (le correspondí al beso…lo levante pasando sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas…y levantándolo…lo lleve a mi habitación y lo recorte delicadamente en las sabanas…de mi cama…mire su rostro detenidamente….ese crio era la cosa mas hermosa que mis ojos podían observar…tenia las mejillas tan rojas…que me dio gracia…supuse que aun tenia algo de vergüenza) ritsuka…ai shiteru zutto

_Nunca te he mentido  
nunca te he escondido nada  
siempre me tuviste cuando me necesitabas  
nadie mejor que tú sabrá  
que di todo lo que pude dar_

-soubi…..(ritsuka comenzó a besar mi cuello…mientras lentamente me desprendía de mi camisa…no traíamos chaquetas ni bufandas…pues en mi departamento estaba encendida la calefacción…ritsuka cambio los papeles….ahora yo estaba debajo suyo…y el enzima de mi…mirándome…con sus ojos violetas…volvió a la tarea de besar mi cuello, no me di cuenta en que momento mi camisa habia terminado muy lejos de mi….bajo cuidadosamente….y se entretuvo con una de mis tetillas…eso me mataba…y creo que ahora el lo sabia…porque sonrió…y me miro descaradamente….)

ritsuka…sigue…onegai…°/°….

_ahora tú te vas  
así como si nada  
acortándome la vida  
agachando la mirada  
y tú te vas y yo  
que me pierdo entre la nada  
donde quedan las palabras  
y el amor que me jurabas  
y tú te vas_

-esta bien…soubi….(comenzó a dejar besos por todo mi cuerpo…asta llegar a mi cintura…ahí desabrocho mis pantalones…y tal y como mi camisa….quedaron por algún lado de la habitación….) soubi…me gustas mucho….mucho….°/°

-tu también me gustas mucho….pero….sabes como me gustas mas? (le pregunte)

-eh?...no como te gusto mas soubi?? °/°

-des-nu-do (observe cuidadosamente como su cara se ponía tan roja…que no sabia si podía enrojecer aun mas…)

-soubi!!...°/°

-ritsuka….quítate la ropa….

_Si es que te he fallado  
dime cómo y cuándo ha sido  
si es que te has cansado  
y ahora me echas al olvido  
no habrá nadie que te amará  
así como yo te puedo amar_

-(ritsuka…se desvistió poco a poco….asta quedar desnudo…volvió a estar enzima mío…le dio besos a mi miembro….y poco a poco tomaba mas confianza…asta que se lo introdujo completo en su boca….eso me éxito tanto…que sentí como mi sexo despertaba muy rápido…ritsuka no se detuvo…comenzó a lamer..mas habidamente mientras yo me retorcía..de excitación…definitivamente….ritsuka aprendía muy muy rápido… ) ahhh…ritsuka….mmm…(yo gemia)

-soubi….correte…onegai….soubi…no quiero que te vayas….

-(sin soportarlo mas…me corrí…sentí un alivio que me recorrió todo el cuerpo…mi semen se vertió dentro de la boca de ritsuka, el intentaba tragárselo todo….cuando termino….paso su pequeña lengua por lo que me mancho alrededor…cuando me di cuenta ritsuka también se habia corrido manchando las sabanas….) ritsuka…te deseo…te amo….

_Y ahora tú te vas  
así como si nada  
acortándome la vida  
agachando la mirada  
y tú te vas y yo  
que me pierdo entre la nada  
donde quedan las palabras  
y el amor que me jurabas  
y tú te vas_

-soubi….eres perfecto….(decía, mientras se sentaba en mi justo donde estaba mi sexo rozándole sus nalgas…eso me éxito mucho mas…que mi sexo respondió, al parecer a ritsuka también….ya que…su sexo estaba despertando igual…se acerco y me beso hambrientamente…casi nos faltaba el aire…empecé a acariciar su espalda….asta llegar a sus nalgas…donde comencé a introducir un dedo…para dilatarlo..)

-ahh,ritsuka…(ritsuka comenzó a frotar su entrada con mi sexo erguido…)

-soubi….déjame hacerlo a mi…onegai…soubi….

-pero….no te lastimaras…pequeño….(pregunte preocupado….no podría evitar sentirme fatal si a ritsuka le dolia demasiado…)…es la segunda ves…no crees que yo deba hacerlo….

-ie…déjame a mi…tendré cuidado….

-pero…ritsuka…que tal—si..

-ie…amor….déjame hacerlo….

-amor?? Ritsuka…me llamo amor? (yo estaba tan sorprendido…realmente ese niño me quería….como yo a el...ritsuka volvió a moverse sobre mi…tu entrada rozaba de nuevo mi pene…esos movimientos eran tan sensuales….y mejor que los anteriores..el mismo con sus dos manos tomo mi sexo…ya erguido…y poco a poco fue bajando….estaba introduciéndose mi sexo….en su entrada…todo era tan placentero…)

_Por más que busco no encuentro razón  
por más que intento no puedo cuidar  
eres como una llama que arde  
en el fondo de mi corazón_

-aaahhhh….ritsuka….

-aaahhhh….soubi….

-eres, muy estrecho….te cuida…aahhh….do…

-estoy bien….ahh…soubi….

_Y tú te vas  
acortándome la vida  
agachando la mirada  
y tú te vas  
y tú te vas  
acortándome la vida  
agachando la mirada_

-(cuando lo tenia por completo en su interior….ritsuka se detuvo…para acostumbrarse a la intromisión, después de un rato…comenzó a moverse rítmicamente mientras mi sexo entraba y salía de su interior…mi liquido preseminal…salio dejando asi…que se facilitara la acción de meter y sacar utilizándolo como lubricante… esa imagen de ritsuka…estaba excitándome a tal punto de correrme en ese instante pero….soporte un tiempo mas…)

-aaahhh…….soubi….

-aahhh….ritsuka…..te amo…..(tenia que aferrarme a algo…y ese algo fueron sus caderas….mientras le ayudaba a moverse sobre mi…ya que note que ritsuka se estaba cansando…)

-soubi…..me…voy…aaahhhhh….correr…. (me decía mientras sus sudor le mojaba todo el cuerpo)

-yo…tambien…….aaahhhh (mas y mas gemidos inundaron mi habitación…nuestros cuerpos llegando al maximo placer…este era…el orgasmo…)

_Nunca imaginé la vida sin tí  
en todo lo que me planteé  
siempre estabas tú  
sólo tú sabes bien quién soy  
de dónde vengo y a dónde voy_

-soubi….ahhh….córrete dentro por favor…..

-(me corri como me lo pidió ritsuka, senti un enorme placer….el orgasmo esta presentándose…llene la entrada de mi pequeño con mi semilla…ritsuka movía un poco mas sus caderas…y después senti su semilla cayendo en mi pecho….y vientre…poco a poco fueron cesando los movimientos…yo a un no salia de ritsuka….asta que con sus ultimas fuerzas se levanto dejando salir…un poco de mi semen de su interior…y dejando salir mi sexo de su entrada húmeda y caliente aun….fue ahí cuándo comprendí…que no podía hacerlo…simplemente no podia…)

-ritsuka….no me ire….no puedo…y antes de que digas algo….esto es lo que realmente deseo…en estos momentos….quiero estar a tu lado…

-soubi….yo también decidí algo…quiero ir contigo….aquí no hay nada que me ate….además mi madre…ni siquiera me reconoce….

-ritsuka…estas seguro??...sera una semana….

-a donde se y cuando sea contigo…soubi porque te amo mas que a mi vida soubi…..YO TE AMO….Y TU?

-YO TAMBIEN TE AMO….RITSUKA… (Le di un beso en la frente mientras ambos nos quedábamos dormidos…lo amare…una eternidad…eso lo se…)

FIN………? O TODAVIA QUIEREN MAS??

DEJEN REVIEWS!!


End file.
